


Izumi Mitsuki

by Trash_Candy_XU



Series: Ainana Birthdays [3]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Happy Ending, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, One Big Happy Family, idolish7 - Freeform, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23010253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash_Candy_XU/pseuds/Trash_Candy_XU
Summary: Happy Birthday to the precious Izumi Mitsuki! Mitsuki deserves all the love in the world!
Series: Ainana Birthdays [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1775206
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Izumi Mitsuki

**Author's Note:**

> I swear to get my act together so that I could celebrate these boys birthdays to the fullest! Enjoy!

"Food?"

"Check!"

"Water guns?"

"Check!"

"Sunscreen?"

"Check!" Sougo checked the last item on the list of his purple clipboard.

"Good! We are all set!" Mitsuki proclaimed.

"Is it really necessary to bring all this stuff for one day?" Sougo asked as he observed all the various items Idolish7 put together for this special day.

"What do you mean 'one day?' It's my birthday! You guys said, 'It's your day, Mitsuki, so you get to choose!'" Mitsuki reminded him.

"We wouldn't have minded throwing you a simple party, surprise or not. Right, Riku-kun?" Sougo asked as Riku walked past them with a cooler.

"Sougo-san is right, Mitsuki! A trip to the beach sounds really fun!" Riku smiled brightly as he was also excited to go to a place with friends and no worries of his condition like a normal teenager.

"Don't get too excited, Nanase-san. It may be early March, but there is still the chance of pollen in the air as well as cold winds and temperature drop," Iori pointed out.

Well, almost normal.

"I know that! Mitsuki, as the honored birthday idol, you should tell Iori to be more nicer to me!"

"Doesn't that contradict the whole point of this being Nii-san's day?" 

"Oi!" Riku pouted as the others laughed at the Fly Away duo's antics. 

Everyone knows that Iori and Riku really care for one another and have different ways in showing that affection. Riku has no shame in telling what he thinks, although that ties in with his naiveté of the world. Iori uses cynical remarks while also getting the person to understand. That causes a bit of tension, however, as Iori was not the best in communication with his feelings. 

That's why Fly Away is the perfect match. Both cover their flaws while also being able to bring out the very best of their character.

"Okay! Okay! Iori, stop teasing Riku! Riku, you know Iori loves you!" Mitsuki winked as he laughed at Iori and Riku's matching cherry red faces.

"Nii-san!"

"Mitsuki!"

"Mikki, can I add King Pudding in the basket?"

"Mitsuki, may I please bring my Magic Kokona doll to share this happiness?"

"Mitsu, can I bring beer along for the ride?"

"Stop! Stop! Stop! One at a time!"

After repeating their requests, Mitsuki gave them an answer.

"No! No! No! We are having a nice, relaxing day at the beach! That means no trouble!"

"But-"

"No buts! Now everyone get in the car! We're on our way to celebrate birthdays the real way!"

The ride to the beach can be described in one word. That one word is chaotic.

Everyone was trying to obtain the slightest bit of control within the pandemonium taking place in the car. 

Tamaki was munching on snacks as he plans to save his King Pudding for later. Sougo is trying to persuade Tamaki to be careful about his eating habits as crumbs were starting to fall. 

Yamato took this time to take a nap to conserve energy. Nagi went on and on about his theories and predictions of the next episode of Magic Kokona. 

Iori and Riku were the only pair that actually paid some attention to Nagi's speculations. That didn't last long as they also got into another spat concerning the health of Riku. 

Mitsuki breathed in and out as he put all his will not to scream and bash his friends. He tried to channel that frustration into inner energy to focus on the road.

In the end, it was proven futile.

Once they arrived, Idolish7 decided to have a 3-on-3 tournament, the winning team gets to order the losing team for an entire week. Iori, Mitsuki, and Tamaki were one team. Riku, Sougo, and Nagi were the other team. Yamato decided to be referee. It was a close match, but the winners of the volleyball tournament were Riku, Sougo, and Nagi! 

Mitsuki pouted and demanded a rematch. Iori tried to calm his older brother, which was proven futile, as Tamaki also joined in on Mitsuki's rant.

After an exhausting match, they decided to calm things down by swimming. The more competitive members like Mitsuki and Tamaki went at it with a water gun match that ended in a win for Nagi, who joined in at the last minute.

Mitsuki was about to send a tsunami on Nagi when a spray of a water gun got Nagi by surprise. Everyone looked in the direction of the remaining members, who opted for a more leisure time in the water on inflatable floats. 

It was Riku!

Riku giggled, "Sorry! I couldn't help myself! It looked fun! I claim victory in honor of Mitsuki!"

Idolish7 bursted out laughing at their adorable, pure center.

They spent the rest of the day gathering seashells, taking a relaxing walk, and eating barbecue!

The sky was beginning to darken as they called it a day and began packing up. No one would believe that the ride back home wasn't as lively as the ride to the beach. The ride home was extremely quiet and peaceful, which contrasted Idolish7 usual lively and upbeat aura. Everyone's heart was filled with content and happiness. It was simple and they couldn't ask for a better feeling to end the day.

When they arrived back at the dorms, Idolish7 pulled one last present for Mitsuki. Now, Mitsuki didn't want to make a big deal out of the typical birthday traditions, but that didn't mean he wasn't looking forward to it!

The cake was simple yet elegant as everyone pitched in. The frosting and icing showed a lovely orange white gradient, topped with red swirl flowers. Presents were gathered separately as the time for blowing out the candles was first and foremost!

Mitsuki blew out the candles as his wish was already granted as he looked around the room. Throughout his life, Mitsuki was convinced that he could never be good as everyone wants him to be. Seeing the smiling faces of his friends, his family, made him think it was all worth it. It all led up to this special moment.

"Happy Birthday, Mitsuki!"

**Author's Note:**

> It may be a late update, but it is worth it! This is Mitsuki's month! Hope he enjoys it! Love and respect for Mitsuki! Comments and Kudos are appreciated! Good Night!


End file.
